A Frost Giant's Redemption
by pirate-princess-loki
Summary: Set after Avengers movie. Loki is banished to Jotunheim as a punishment for his crimes. How will he cope? Will he be able to redeem himself or waste away in a frozen hell? Plz review! Story is better than summary!
1. Banishment

***btw i own nothing...***

If one were to ask Thor how he thought Loki was doing since the little fiasco in New York, he would have replied whole-heartedly by saying that he was better than ever. In Thor's eyes Loki had completely turned his mischievious ways around and nothing could have pleased him more. He thought back to when Loki had been at his lowest point in recent memory...

After the two brothers had returned to Asgard by way of the Tesseract, Loki had not been alone when he had to face the Allfather,-well rather HIS father even though he continued to deny it.

"I'm coming in with you." Thor decided as they approached the massive gold doors to the Kings ceremony hall.

"Don't be ridiculous." Loki sneered back at him. "I. Don't. Need. You." he glared into the doors facing him.

Of course, this had no effect on Thor at all and he laughed and pat his younger sibling on the back. "It's good to have you back brother!"

"I am NOT your bro-" Loki was cut short as the doors were pulled open to expose the grand hall into view.

"Come forward my son." Odin commanded.

Out of habit Loki stepped forward and before he could hide his mistake he was already at the base of the Allfather's throne. Odin smiled inwardly to himself at the sight of this. Maybe there was hope after all.

"You may kneel before your king." Odin said, watching Loki's reaction carefully. He didn't move.

Loki's eyes slid up to meet his adoptive father's. "Have you forgotten already? Monsters do not belong in Asgard. I do not belong in Asgard."

At this comment Odin stood up, towering over Loki. How small and vulnerable the prince suddenly felt. He did not care for this feeling.

"I said KNEEL." Odin roared. The whole hall seemed to shake and Loki had no choice but to, glaring all the way. His hand instinctively clenched and he placed it over his chest.

Odin silently moved down the stairs towards his son. He hated having to do this, but he saw no other option at the moment. He glanced up and gave Thor a look telling him to make himself scarce as to not upset him any further.

"Now tell me Loki, how does it feel? How does it feel to be at the mercy of a man who calls himself a king? To be on your knees praying to gods like us that he is a forgiving man?" Odin stopped in front of Loki.

Loki could see where he was going with this. "That is a completely separate and different situa-"

"SILENCE!"

Loki closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could feel his hatred for the man growing with each passing moment. He shouldn't be here. He had more important things to do. Like planning his retaliation on those...he couldn't bear to think of the name...Avengers. He was brought back to reality as his father continued.

"I wasn't sure what was to become of you once I had heard what damage you had caused down on Midgard. This goes beyond unacceptable. Do you not realize the number of innocent lives you have affected? Look at me when I am speaking to you!"

Loki sighed and raised his head to meet the king's eyes once more.

"I am certain, dear _father,_ that all of this would have proved rather _insignificant_ to you if Midgard wasn't Thor's new pet." he stated, each word slipping off his tongue with sinister accuracy.

Odin chose his words carefully. "Everything that you do Loki, is significant. Not only do I care for the people of Earth, but I care about _why_ you chose to do what you did. I care about you."

Loki scoffed at the last comment. "Your words are but empty syllables. I came not for a lecture on morality but for a punishment for having none."

With this he stood up and faced the Allfather. He was used to people seeing him and backing away, taking one look at the malicious being in front of them and running for cover. But not Odin. Instead, much to Loki's surprise and dismay he _hugged _him. This was definitely a most rare occurance in the palace and Loki could not contain the look of digust and horror that was plastered across his features. In an attempt to remove himself Loki tried teleporting away but it seemed as if he couldn't. _**Damn the ancient magic of the Allfather...**_ he thought to himself.

Finally, as if deciding that Loki had suffered enough, he let go. He simply stood there as if what he had just done was normal.

"What was the purpose of that? Win the psychotic son over by giving him a _hug? _Showing some compassion for the lost soul?" he demanded almost quivering with anger now.

"For what is to come." came the reply. Loki did not understand. Was his father really going to punish him? He took him for a more forgiving man than that...

"I, alone have come to a decision regarding your punishment."

"Oh please, do tell!"

"I want you to know that Thor and your mother had no say in this. If you need to direct anymore anger I hope it is solely towards me."

Loki's curiosity was getting the better of him to find out what sort of devious plot his so-called father could come up with."

"Loki Laufeyson, for your crimes commited against Midgard, its people, Asgard and your own brother and friends you are hereby banished until such time you can prove worthy to walk among Asgardians." Odin commanded, completely detached.

Loki began to laugh. "Banished? Like Thor was? Oh have I proven myself _unworthy_ to be your heir?" he spat out. "Do I get my very own Mjolnir to claim?" he continued laughing at the man before him.

"Where am I going this time, dear father?" he mockingly asked a sly smile creeping up his face.

Odin kept a steady face as he braced himself to give his son the news. This was best for him if he was ever to return to his normal self.

"Jotunheim."

plz tell me what u think! reviews are welcome :)


	2. Lying to the God of Lies

***Rights to those who own them***

The God of Mischief stood there, stupefied. It had been a long time since anyone was able to render him as such. This could not be happening. He definitely did not expect his father to be so...cruel.

"It's for the best, Loki. I know you may not see it clearly now, but one day I hope you will see the reason for my decision."

" 'For the best'?! So I was right. You do think me to be a worthless monster. I should have seen this coming. In fact, why didn't you do this right from the moment you knew I could never bring about a truce?" he cried. It was all he could do that he was filled with so much despair and hatred.

"This is your blind hate talking my son. You don't mean the cruel things you say."

"Oh well I'm far beyond 'blind hate'. I can see quite _clearly_ that I killed the wrong man when I lead Laufey into your chambers..."

By now Thor was through with waiting idly outside the doors. Action was about to happen and he was bound determined to be the one to prevent it. He burst through the doorway, cape flying viciously behind him.

"Enough Loki!" he bellowed. "Haven't you cause enough damage already? You said yourself that you were prepared to face our father - to take responsibility for your actions, did you not? Then stop this madness!"

Loki was facing away from Thor but he could just as easily imagine what he looked like. Standing there in all his glory ready to stand in between his king- his father and the evil that had been failed to be brushed under the rug. He sighed. He could take no further action against them. As he was limited without his magic and with Thor there...he didn't want to think what a chore that would be not to mention the lecture he would get afterwards. In the end he did the unthinkable; he bowed his head and let Thor lead him out of the room in silence.

A while later, while the princes continued their silent walk back to Loki's cell to collect any belongings he needed before his journey, he noticed a dark black ponytail whip around the corner. He knew what that meant. He glanced at Thor.

"Honestly, you didn't. Tell me that your friends aren't coming with us."

"If you'd like me to brother, though you know how terrible I am at lying..." he offered, glad to have the silence broken.

"No. I'd rather you not. But why does _she _have to come? She reminds me of everything I despise about this place."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint." a female voice replied from behind the pair. Lady Sif, dressed in her Asgardian armour hustled behind the boys and matched pace with Loki. "You were missed around here," she continued, " we all thought that there just weren't enough awkward silences while you were gone. We could always count on you for those." she gave him a devilish smile.

Loki chose the easier path of ignoring her. After all, he was only a short trip to Jotunheim away from never seeing the horrible deviation that was Sif. He could never stand a woman in uniform.

Soon enough the three had arrived at Loki's cell. He waited for Thor to open the thick, grey barred door before walking in and looking around. The room was small and alltogether lacking colour. The bed was situated in the corner so that if he decided to lay down for a nap he could instantly detect if someone was there. There was hardly anything else in the cell; he wasn't allowed to have his helmet with him (though occasionally he did teleport it into his cell when no one was looking and put it on). And he wondered if Thor had clued in that he had just used this as an excuse to delay any further progress towards Jotunheim. Much to Loki's annoyance both Sif and Thor marched right in and began to look around.

"Seems suitable enough," Sif commented, "though I do notice one thing that's missing." she waited for Loki to give her any inclination to continue. He, of course, did no such thing.

"I notice!" exclaimed Thor "Brother, where are your pictures of the family? All the times we shared together are all preserved on little papers for you to remember and rejoice, no?" Thor stared at his brother.

"No. Excuse me if I don't _rejoice_ at the thought of _your_ childhood, Thor. It's but a black abyss for me."

Sif, exasperated by all the bickering spoke up. "A mirror. What I wanted to say was our resident villain does not have a mirror in his room."

Suddenly, the warriors three appeared in the doorway.

"Well I'm sure, Lady Sif, you can understand that it's most difficult to look upon the face of evil every morning before tea!" exclaimed Fandral hinting with sarcasm.

"My friends, that will suffice. My brother has been through," he laughed, " and tolerated quite a bit today. He did, after all just receive news of his banishment."

The four friends were silenced. They were pretty surprised that Loki was taking it so well - so far. They were expecting a much more hostile Loki when Odin had summonded them to accompany Thor. With this they exited the cell and stood outside on guard, waiting expectantly for Loki's next move.

"If we're done here..." Loki proclamed as he marched out of the cell. A shiver ran through the four warriors as he passed, his slick black mane unmoving as he did. They all looked to Thor at that moment and by the look of defeat on his face they did their best to convince him of their calmness towards the situation.

Before Loki knew what he was doing he had escaped sight of the group and had ended up in front of the garden that his mother kept; and he knew she'd be here. He was enraged by the thought of her too, and the memories of that day flooded back to him. The way she had hugged him when she thought he was a hero and the look of utter betrayal he had received once Thor had told her the truth. He couldn't bear it. And yet, through all of this she was the one he wanted to see. Would she welcome him? Or treat him like the deviation he was? Before he could answer that she came into view. His mother. _**No...I can no longer think of her that way. She lied to me just like he did. **_

She hadn't changed since the last time he saw her. She still wore her hair in the same way and walked with all the same grace.

"Loki...? Is that you?" she hesitated as she approached. Now even his own mother was frightened of him.

"Yes, mother." he reluctantly replied. There had to be at least one person he wouldn't hurt today.

"My how you've changed! Look at your hair, your clothes. Oh Loki, whatever happened?"

He couldn't be sure if that was rhetorical or not.

"I'm told that I am banished to Jotunheim, to be with my rightful people. I'm not sure if I'll be the same when I return..."

"Nonsense! You will always be my son Loki. I bore you, raised you and have loved you ever since." she smiled sweetly at him.

Loki processed this statement. "Y-you what? Are you mocking me?!" he cried. Everyone seemed to be against him today.

"No..." she looked confused " I mean every word." Something wasn't right. And she began to look concerned that he noticed.

"Mother, what was it that father told me the day he fell into the Odinsleep?" he questioned.

"Why would you ask me such a question dear? He told you that the throne belonged to you until he awoke of course." she tried to answer confidently. It didn't convince him.

"Wrong answer." he chided. "Try again?"

Before she knew it he had her by the throat and was holding her up in the air above him.

"Think you can fool the God of Lies?!" he roared as he threw her across the path. He was just about to reach for her again when he felt the crushing blow of Mjolnir in his abdomen as he flew in the other direction.

Luckily, it hadn't landed on top of him like the last time so he flew to his feet and prepared to face Thor.

"How could you do such monstrous things to her?" Thor demanded. " I thought she was the only one you cared for!"

"_That_," he pointed to Frigga on the ground, " is NOT my mother." he hissed.

Thor looked uneasy. He turned to the warriors three and Sif. She gave him a nod.

"What. What was that look for?" Loki demanded. " I know you're hiding something from me Thor. Now tell me or _she_ dies."

"Maybe it would be best if father told you." Thor managed to say.

"I've had my fair share of talking with that old man. I'm sure it's nothing the mighty Thor can't tell!" he sneered viciously. How Thor got tired of his brothers same routine.

"You're right, that is not Mother..." he began, " it is a hologram of her."

"Well that was obvious enough, she didn't even know I was a Frost Giant!" Loki exclaimed. "So where is she?"

"Loki she- she's dead."

Plz review! Let me know how its going so far :)


	3. A Heart Crushing Revelation

**** Next chapter! So far its going well so i hope to continue! I own nothing...****

It had all been a blur. No sounds could reach his ears and his vision began to weaken. _**No...It's not possible...**_ Thor had to be lying, but he was usually so good at detecting his brother's pitiful attempts. How could they have kept yet another secret from him?! Didn't that go against their 'family' ideology?

This was a mistake. And Thor for once was able to recognize that immediately. He should have known that Loki's sanity was hanging off of the edge that Frigga supplied for him. He had not seen the worst of Loki yet...

Loki blinked his eyes slowly, bringing his senses back to him. His breathing slowed and became so inaudible that an eerie silence crept over the group. He proceeded to lift his head and stare up at the sky. The others wondered what he was mentally calculating and looked up as well into the light.

Before anyone could realize what had just occured Loki was gone.

"No!" Thor cried as he reached out to where Loki had been standing moments earlier but yelped as he plummeted to the floor.

"What is wrong?" questioned Sif. Then she clued in as Thor picked himself up and yet remained in the same place. Loki had glued them in place with his magic.

"Damn that trickster!" said Volstagg. "We are definitely going to be late for lunch now..."

"Oh to Hel with lunch! There won't be a lunch for anyone if we don't get him back!" Fandral replied angrily.

"I don't believe he has travelled far." Thor said distantly. "Mothers tomb is not far from here."

"It matters not how far from here it is Thor seeing as we are immobile." pointed out Sif.

Thor nodded, deep in thought. He had one option, and even he doubted it's validity. He turned and held out his hand to call Mjolnir. The mighty hammer flew through the air at wicked speed and landed in the gods hand effortlessly. He smiled to his friends and swore that he would return for them. With that he lifted Mjolnir up and took off, breaking whatever magic bonds Loki had created with a deafening sound.

It did not take him long to find his poor brother. Loki was kneeling on the side of their mothers tomb his green cape throwing about a wave of colour that brightened the somber chamber.

Thor landed a few feet across Loki on the other side.

"Brother I-" he began, but stopped. He had no idea how to begin. Not only that, but he swore that he could hear the other god crying as quiet sobs echoed through the walls.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he shrieked. He was far past diplomacy with his brother now. Loki tried hard to mask his anguish, to keep a solemn and distant face, but it was proving much difficult.

"Father thought it best not to tell you. He realized how much she meant to you and couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore."

Loki sneered. "Do you really take me to be that _dense_? A dog could tell that that was not Frigga!"

"It was our only choice. Father thought that telling you would be too great a punishment for your actions."

"Punishment? You think that telling her son that she's dead is punishment?" he demanded.

"Well, Loki, there is a definite cause for her untimely death..." Thor lingered unsure if he should continue.

"Loki, she died because she couldn't handle the news of what you had done. Father left her alone with his staff one day-"

"Stop. Just stop." Loki interrupted. "So she's dead because of...me?" he turned once more to look upon the casket that held his mother. He felt as if he was being eaten alive on the inside with all the burning hatred he felt towards himself.

"I would not care to put it so harshly." Thor decided. But his brother had stopped listening.

Soon enough, Odin's messenger arrived at the door. "It is time." he declared.

Loki knew what he had to do then. It wasn't entirely his fault. If Thor hadn't drove him to do such extreme things then his father wouldn't hate him, and his mother surely wouldn't be dead. He had to go to Jotunheim. There he could take over as rightful heir to the throne and rule the monsters he so once despised. It was the only way to finally take out his one enemy, and perhaps reclaim Asgard along with Midgard as his own...

*** Sorry for the short chapter! Promise next one will be longer when Loki gets to Jotunheim, oh and the avengers will hopefully be making an appearance soon, but we'll see. Anyway reviews are appreciated!**********


End file.
